fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bast2012
okay that`s good! Your very welcome.^^--Hikaruyami-having fun* 06:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) She dosen't come here much and I talked with her on her Daviart account.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 06:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) thats okay I`M BACK!!!!!!!!!! ummmmmmmmmmm,hika-kun,what is your deviant username? so we could be friends! Its the same as my name.Hikaruyami-have-fun.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 03:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fyep03-40.jpg P 1282062282165.jpg 1 988721316l.jpg Attack.jpg Bewilder.jpg Choke.jpg Episode 18.jpg Fushigi Yuugi - 05 - Bewildered Heartbeat-(012896)20-09-05-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 05 - Bewildered Heartbeat-(020986)20-01-35-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 14 - Wolf in the Fortress-(010220)21-34-13-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 19 - Shattered Love-(023055)13-21-03-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 19 - Shattered Love-(023478)13-21-48-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 21 - To Protect You-(025707)17-34-39-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 25 - Love & Sorrow-(013073)13-57-40-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 26 - Star Festival-(030763)21-06-49-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 27 - Tombstone Oath-(014995)14-50-52-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 30 - The Flash of Battle-(006933)00-35-04-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 30 - The Flash of Battle-(016619)15-18-53-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 33 - Nuriko, the Eternal Farewell-(013327)17-32-20-.JPG Fushigi Yuugi - 33 - Nuriko, the Eternal Farewell.mkv33.jpg Fushigi Yuugi - 33 - Nuriko, the Eternal Farewell.mkv85.jpg Fushigi Yuugi - 51 - Entrusted Hope-(022188)20-59-15-.JPG No answer If you are reffering to me, I'm sorry for not answering your messages due to my inexcusable absence in Wikia for months, and yes, it clearly states down on my username that I do live in my refridgirator. How old are you anyway? And I also have to warn you about the pages you're making that have no sense or relevance. Frankly, this is actually not a place to do those things, and I have to remind you that if you keep on doing those, I will have no choice but to ban you. Oh, don't be scared. Just don't be naughty, okay? 14:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button when you are leaving a message in someone else's talk page so I can see who the hell is talking. Thank you, and it's okay. 16:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) SNSD No, though I'm familiar with it. Modern Korean Music is not my preference. 15:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Warning Pilipino ka po, di ba? Sana nakakaintindi ka ng standard na Tagalog. Itong message na to ay para i-warn ka na para gumamit and mag-register sa Wikia, kilangan ikaw ay labing-tatlong taon. Isinabi mo sa userpage mo na ikaw ay sampung taon lang. Please remove that from your userpage as you may get caught at pwede ka ma-ban. Please be careful about what you post in here. Papayagan kita mag liwaliw dito sa wiking to dahil isa akong mabait na administrator, at pag ibang administrator ang nakahuli sa iyo, i ba-ban ka. Please kindly remove that content from your talk page and I hope you can understand the standard Filipino, even though I am very horrible at it. 16:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Please stop writing blogs that are not related about this wiki or the topic of Fushigi Yugi. 16:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hikitsu Infobox Yes, I know that, and it looks funny. But please just leave it to me, I'll fix it soon enough. As for editing the infobox, it's all just a matter of using and manipulating templates. 16:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC)